This invention relates to a manufacturing method of tuner constructed by incorporating a substrate on which parts are mounted into a chassis.
High frequency parts for a tuner are mostly built in a shielding case or a metallic case (called merely a chassis hereinafter). Television tuners for liquid crystal display have recently been required to become smaller in size and lower in cost, and it comes to be necessary to reconsider the conventional mass-production method.
A tuner is, in general, constructed by building a substrate mounting discrete parts such as high frequency parts and chips into a tuner chassis, but in this manufacturing method of the tuner, solder dipping is carried out independently in a process of mounting discrete parts and chips on the substrate and in a process of installing the substrate holding the discrete parts and chips into the tuner chassis.
In this way, the conventional manufacturing method needed a long work time because of two processes of solder dipping, and additionally lowered the reliability as a tuner because it was susceptible to thermal stresses.